Fashion Fever
Fashion Fever is a line that began in 2004. Some of the fashions were designed by Hilary Duff, who was also the spokesperson for the brand. In 2009, the line was discontinued and replaced with the Fashionistas. Information Introduced when Barbie sales began to slide in the early 2000's, Fashion Fever was a modern and fashion-centric vision for the main Barbie line. The dolls came in tubes and came in realistic fashions. Teen idol Hilary Duff also promoted the line and appeared in the commercials. The line also included clothing packs and styling heads. In 2007, the line was redesigned. The tubes were replaced and the dolls had a more uniform appearance in terms of face molds and fashions. In 2009, the line was re branded to 'Barbie' until the Fall of 2009 when it was discontinued. Gallery fashion fever 1.jpg fashion fever 2.jpg fashion fever 3.jpg fashion fever 4.jpg 2004 *Fashion Fever Barbie Doll (G9008) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=G9008&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Barbie Doll Assortment - (H0644) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0644&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Drew Doll (H0654) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0654&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Drew Doll (H0655) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0655&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Drew Doll (G9010) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=G9010&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Kayla Doll (H0650) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0650&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Kayla Doll (H0651) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0651&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Kayla Doll (G9009) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=G9009&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Teresa Doll (H0657) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0657&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Teresa Doll (H0658) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0658&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Teresa Doll (H0666) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0666&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Teresa Doll (H0667) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0667&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Teresa Doll (G9011) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=G9011&siteid=27 2005 *Barbie Fashion Fever Fashion (G8999) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=G8999&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Fashion Assortment (G8989) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=G8989&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Fashion Assortment (H0874) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0874&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Fashion Assortment (H0883) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0883&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Barbie Doll Giftset (Costco) (J0373) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J0373&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Barbie Styling Head (G9040) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=G9040&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Bookends (H9828) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H9828&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Fashion Closet (G8998) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=G8998&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Fashion Closet (G9000) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=G9000&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Kayla Styling Head (H3713) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H3713&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Jewelry Box (H9830) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H9830&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Styles for 2 Barbie and You (H0915) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0915&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Styles for 2 Barbie and You (H8575) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H8575&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Styles Going Out (H0912) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H0912&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Wall Clock (H9827) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=H9827&siteid=27 2006 *Barbie Fashion Fever Compact Styling Face (J0828) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J0828&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Doll and Accessories (J0673) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J0673&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Doll and Furniture Assortment (J0672) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J0672&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Electronic Diary (K8251) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=K8251&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Sweet Dreams Bed (J0678) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J0678&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Velvet Crush Couch (J0679) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J0679&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Barbie Styling Head (J1356) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J1356&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Grow 'N Style Styling Head (J9242) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J9242&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Grow 'N Style Styling Head (J9243) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J9243&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Hair Highlights Doll (J9236) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J9236&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Hair Hightlights Doll and Accessories (J9235) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J9235&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Makeup Chic Doll (J4184) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J4184&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Stylin' Purse Playset (J9239) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=J9239&siteid=27 2007 *Barbie Fashion Fever Fashions Assortment (K8480) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=K8480&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Styling Heads (L6489) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=L6489&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Sweet Summer (L3329) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=L3329&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Trend Teresa - (L3330) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=L3330&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Hilary Duff Fashions Assortment (K2897) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=K2897&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Shopping Boutique Playset (L5706) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=L5706&siteid=27 *Ken Fashion Fever Fashion (K8490) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=K8490&siteid=27 2008 *Barbie Fashion Fever Doll #4 (L9541) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=L9541&siteid=27 *Barbie Fashion Fever Doll #10 (M6575) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=M6575&siteid=27 *Fashion Fever Barbie Doll Assortment (M4227) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=M4227&siteid=27 2009 *Fashion Fever Barbie Doll Assortment (N2656) http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=N2656&siteid=27 Candy Glam (2008) *Candy Glam Barbie and Vehicle Giftset (TRU) - (N3840) *Barbie® Candy Glam™ Style Station™ Styling Head - (M8969) *Barbie® Candy Glam™ Nail Glitterizer™ Playset - (N3652) *Barbie Candy Glam Doll Raquelle #M9439 *Barbie Doll M9438 *Nikki Doll R7382 *Teresa Doll N1471 *Summer Doll M9437 / R7381 *BARBIE FASHION CANDY GLAM OUTFIT #M9368 References http://www.toymania.com/news/messages/8737.shtml http://www.manbehindthedoll.com/fashion_fevermain.htm Category:Fashion Fever